Ce que vous ne savez pas
by Ardha
Summary: Recueil de Séquelles de Dans vos yeux/Sans vous. Pour comprendre ces scènes manquantes, il vaut mieux avoir lu ces deux précédentes fictions. OS 3 : Cauchemar... ! (Classé T, destiné à changer plus tard)
1. Le placard

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling, tout lui appartient sauf **Yolan** (pas touche à mon bébé ^^) et l'histoire !

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Reviews anonymes** : lien sur mon profil

**Note** : Voilà, le premier OS que vous m'aviez demandé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : comme toujours attention présence de slash et plus précisément de Threesome !

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Séquelle 1 – Le placard**

.

Son fils dans les bras, Harry marchait doucement, laissant ses yeux vagabonder tout autour de lui. C'était une belle journée d'été. Le soleil tapait sur les rues de Londres, les rayons de miels se réfléchissaient sur l'asphalte. Les rues étaient bondées de monde. Et le Sauveur se demanda s'il avait bien fait de sortir faire les magasins aujourd'hui.

Il avait décidé d'aller du côté Moldu pour acheter des vêtements à son fils. Le Chemin de Traverse n'avait pas été une option puisque les journalistes le pistaient à la trace dès qu'il mettait un pied en dehors de leur Manoir avec son fils. Aujourd'hui, ils seraient tranquilles. Normalement.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Sauf que Lucius était toujours en liberté et qu'il cherchait surement vengeance. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Harry avait décidé de mettre tout ça de côté. Son fils avait besoin de vêtements et il se refusait d'attendre Severus ou Draco ou encore Blaise pour sortir de la sécurité du Manoir.

Après tout, il était le Survivant. Il avait tué Voldemort, il avait survécu à des années de maltraitance chez son oncle et il avait vécu avec Lucius dans sa tête pendant de longs mois. Bien sûr qu'il pourrait se battre contre le blond. Il en avait la puissance magique. Mais Yolan était son point faible et il savait que le Mangemort n'hésiterait pas à se servir du petit pour l'atteindre.

- Fais beau, papa ! s'exclama le petit bout dans ses bras, le sortant de ses pensées.

Dans trois mois, Yolan soufflerait ses trois bougies et c'était un vrai petit ange. Doux, calme, gentil. Il faisait la fierté de ses parents et de son parrain. Harry tourna la tête vers lui, sourit et passa une main délicate dans les cheveux bruns de son fils.

- Tu as raison, c'est une belle journée.

Ils passèrent devant des enfants qui riaient de joie en jouant sous une bouche d'incendie qui avait sauté. Dans ses bras, le petit garçon se contorsionna pour fixer les différents gamins qui couraient sous le jet d'eau.

Un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Harry était heureux. Vraiment. Elle était loin l'époque où il se faisait du mal parce qu'il se sentait vide à l'intérieur. Où il se mutilait pour tenter d'effacer le désespoir qui lui vrillait le ventre. Il n'avait plus retouché à un rasoir depuis cette époque. Pourtant, il avait été tenté. Des dizaines de fois.

Mais sa volonté de ne pas décevoir ses deux amants et ses amis l'avait fait tenir. Jour après jour. Heure après heure. Et il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu, fier d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir alors que d'autres n'y arrivaient jamais. Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer les bonnes personnes, celles qui l'avaient sorti des ténèbres qui rythmaient sa vie.

- Gad' papa ! A plein de vroum vroum !

Harry regarda l'endroit que son fils lui montrait du doigt et acquiesça de la tête devant les motos qui les dépassèrent dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Il aimait comment Yolan s'exclamait devant de petites choses du quotidien : il était tellement innocent que ça en était attendrissant.

Le peu de fois où il sortait du Manoir, il pouvait facilement voir des femmes se retourner sur leur passage pour regarder son enfant qui rentrait dans tous les cœurs plus rapidement qu'un claquement de doigts.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille prendre une glace après les magasins ? demanda-t-il en souriant au petit garçon.

- Glace ? répéta Yolan les yeux pétillants d'envie.

- Si tu es gentil, on ira, promit Harry. Tu auras le droit au parfum que tu veux.

- Chocolat ! hurla presque le garçon en passant ses bras autour du cou de son père pour un gros câlin.

Harry sourit et tapota gentiment le petit dos, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Presque trois ans qu'il était venu au monde et ses papas l'aimaient plus que tout au monde. Le Sauveur savait que son fils devrait bientôt aller à l'école. D'un commun accord, Draco, Severus et lui avaient décidé de l'envoyer dans une école maternelle moldue puis de l'intégrer à l'école primaire sorcière _Les petits sorciers_.

Bien sûr, ils pourraient le laisser dans une école moldue mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'il soit autant démuni que lui quand il serait en âge pour Poudlard. Draco voulait qu'il prenne des cours particuliers comme lui en avait eu à son âge mais Severus refusait que leur fils reste cloîtrer au Manoir jusqu'à ses onze ans. Harry était d'accord avec lui, même si le fait que Lucius soit encore en liberté le mettait sur les nerfs. Laisser Yolan seul dans une école qui ne connaissait pas la magie était risqué et presque stupide.

- Vrouuuummmm ! Vrouuuuummm ! s'exclama le petit garçon en se tortillant entre ses bras pour regarder les motos qui s'éloignaient d'eux.

- Calme-toi, mon ange, chuchota-t-il en retour contre la tempe brune.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Au coin de la rue, il tourna à gauche. Le magasin était à deux pas d'ici et il ne lui faudrait pas trois heures pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Dans maximum deux heures, ils pourraient déguster une merveilleuse glace.

En tournant un peu la tête sur le côté, Harry se figea en apercevant quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser. Que faisait-il ici ? Il ne devait pas revenir dans sa vie. Il aurait dû disparaître totalement pour qu'il ne le recroise jamais.

C'était un cauchemar.

Parce que dans la foule de londoniens moldus, il y avait Vernon Dursley. Son oncle. Celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Celui qui peuplait encore ses cauchemars. Celui qui devait encore se trouver en prison.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt de son petit ange.

Il était là, devant lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais violé ou battu son propre neveu. Les gens le croisaient, le touchaient parfois – sans vraiment le faire exprès – sans savoir qu'ils côtoyaient un monstre qui avait détruit la vie d'un innocent gamin. Et lui, ne pouvait plus bouger parce que la peur – ce sentiment vicieux – s'insinuait en lui comme un serpent venimeux.

Et son fils qui continuait de gazouiller gaiement dans ses bras, inconscient du danger à proximité.

Des flashs tournaient continuellement dans sa tête. Lui agonisant sur le sol froid de sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive. La douleur quand son oncle s'enfonçait encore et encore en lui alors qu'il criait pour la fin de son calvaire. La ceinture qui s'abattait sans pitié sur la peau de son dos. Les mots meurtriers qui brisaient son cœur. L'envie de mourir, le sentiment d'être un moins que rien. La honte, le dégoût, le désespoir.

Harry était perdu dans son monde de douleur et il était maintenant persuadé que son oncle l'avait vu. Peut-être avait-il repéré son petit ange dans ses bras et qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui. Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça.

- Papa ? demanda doucement le petit bout de chou qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Mais son père ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le Manoir. Il devait à tout prix regagner la sécurité de leur demeure pour protéger son fils. Il y mit toute sa magie, pas question que Yolan soit blessé par un transplanage fait à la va-vite.

Il réapparut dans le parc, à la limite de la barrière de protection.

- Trans-pla-nage ! sourit Yolan en levant les mains.

Sans y faire attention, Harry courut vers la porte, passant les protections en un clin d'œil. Le garçon se tut en fronçant les sourcils. Il se demandait pourquoi son papa était pâle comme s'il était malade. N'aimant pas le voir ainsi, Yolan posa sa main sur la joue à sa portée pour attirer son attention et en lui faisant passer un sentiment d'amour incommensurable.

- Papa ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il ouvrait la porte à toute vitesse. Il devait absolument mettre le plus de distance entre Vernon et eux. Protéger son fils était le plus urgent, le plus important. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Vernon n'aurait jamais Yolan, jamais il ne le toucherait comme il l'avait touché, lui. Plus jamais il ne ferait du mal à sa famille.

La porte se referma derrière eux et Harry s'empressa de la fermer avec un puissant sort, à la limite de la magie noire tellement il avait peur de voir son oncle enfoncer la porte pour venir briser leur bonheur.

Une fois fait, il se dépêcha de s'éloigner. Où pourraient-ils se cacher ?

Le petit garçon toujours dans ses bras, le Sauveur tenta de reprendre une respiration normale en s'enfonçant dans les couloirs sombres du Manoir Prince. Ce ne fût lorsqu'il passa devant le placard sous l'escalier qu'il reprit espoir.

Lorsqu'il habitait avec les Dursley, sa seule véritable chambre avait été son placard et ses seules amies avaient été les araignées. Au fils du temps, il avait compris que Vernon ne pouvait pas l'atteindre dans son placard qui était trop petit pour sa corpulence.

Après s'y être engouffré, Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir au sol. Yolan sur les genoux, serré contre son torse, il sentit sa peur augmenter quand un bruit retentit dans le Manoir.

- Je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, répéta-t-il à mi-voix en augmentant son étreinte autour de son fils.

- Papa ? Papa peur ? Pourquoi ?

- Merlin, ne le laissez pas faire de mal à mon enfant, pria-t-il sans faire attention aux paroles de Yolan.

Ce dernier se tortilla un peu, recula sa tête de sa poitrine et leva de grands yeux écarquillés vers lui. Harry reprit un peu pied dans la réalité en rencontrant les deux billes vertes aux paillettes noires et grises. Son fils avait besoin de lui mais… mais il était trop paniqué pour l'aider.

- Je… Il ne te fera pas de mal, d'accord ? Je te protégerai, mon ange. Je t'aime tellement, pleura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

D'un geste, il ramena le petit visage contre lui. Le contact le calma un peu même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imager Yolan entre les mains de Vernon. Il le briserait aussi sûrement qu'il l'avait brisé, lui. Et Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. C'était son rôle de père que de protéger sa progéniture.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et les murmures désespérés – _je vous en supplie_ – passaient la barrière de ses lèvres dans une supplique déchirante. C'était une demande d'aide, une litanie douloureuse pour sauver son fils.

- Rien ne t'arrivera, je te le promets, continua-t-il en plaçant une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco ouvrit pour la énième fois une porte, soupira en constatant que la pièce était vide puis referma le battant avec rage. Un peu plus loin, il entendait Severus faire de même et comprit qu'il ne les avait pas trouvés. Tout comme lui.

Voilà, vingt minutes qu'ils étaient entrés presqu'en même temps vu que ses cours finissaient à la même heure que ceux de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient attendus à retrouver Harry et leur petit monstre dans le salon en train de jouer ensemble, comme d'habitude. Mais contrairement aux autres soirs, leur mari et leur fils n'étaient pas là pour les accueillir.

Alors, ils s'étaient inquiétés.

- Harry ? Yolan ? appela la voix de Severus plus loin dans le couloir.

La barrière de protection les avait renseignés sur le fait que leur mari et leur enfant étaient bien dans le Manoir. Ils ne savaient juste pas où ils se cachaient, ni pourquoi. Ce qui était sûr c'était qu'ils étaient clairement inquiets pour eux.

- Tu les as trouvés ?

Draco se tourna vers Severus qui s'avançait à grands pas vers lui, sa robe noire se gonflant sous son mouvement rapide.

- Non. Pas de nouvelles non plus de ton côté, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être ?

- Et pourquoi ne se montrent-ils pas ?

Un frisson parcourut le blond. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Un terrible évènement qui avait obligé Harry à se cacher pour sauver leurs vies ? Lucius les avaient-ils trouvés ? C'était impossible puisque le Manoir était protégé par toutes sortes de sorts.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont blessés ?

- Non.

La voix du professeur de Poudlard était tellement ferme qu'il ne pouvait que le croire. Draco le suivit à travers la demeure, se tordant les mains d'anxiété. Il essayer de rester calme, de ne pas céder à la panique qu'il sentait peu à peu monter en lui.

Harry était un aimant à problèmes. C'était un fait établi. Il suffisait de voir toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé pendant son adolescence et son enfance. Il n'y avait que lui pour subir autant d'évènements traumatisant. Alors que lui était-il arrivé cette fois ?

Ça ne pouvait être Bellatrix puisqu'elle pourrissait à Azkaban. Lucius était porté disparu depuis des années. Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde. Sa famille moldue était hors circuit puisqu'ils purgeaient leur peine. Plus rien ne devait s'en prendre à Harry ou à Yolan. Ils devaient être en sécurité ici.

Draco faillit rentrer dans Severus quand ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Depuis quand ne réfléchissons-nous plus ? grogna le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus plus bêtes que ces putains de Gryffondors ?

A l'insulte, le fils Malfoy haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre son amour parler ainsi. D'ailleurs si Harry l'entendait il était bon pour mettre une noise dans le pot des mauvais mots. Draco ricana en se souvenant pourquoi ils en étaient venus à instaurer un truc aussi con et son ricanement devint un rire quand il imagina Severus mettre de l'argent dans le pot devant Yolan, gai comme un pinson.

Une taloche à l'arrière de sa tête le calma immédiatement.

- Eh !

- Je sais ce que tu imagines et ne pense même pas le répéter à Harry, gronda Severus. Bien, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Tu te demandais depuis quand on est bêtes. Soit dit en passant, tu serais prié de ne pas m'inclure puisque je ne suis loin d'être bête.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à utiliser la magie pour les trouver ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais la referma très rapidement. D'accord, il pouvait l'avouer mentalement : il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas très intelligent quand il s'agissait d'Harry et de Yolan. Il était même souvent irrationnel et perdait ses moyens quand ils étaient en jeu.

Severus sortit sa baguette de sa robe noire et après un mouvement de poignée, dit clairement :

- Pointe Harry Potter.

La baguette posée à plat sur sa main tourna sur elle-même jusqu'à s'arrêter en pointant sur la droite, vers le couloir menant à l'escalier. A pas rapides, ils se dépêchèrent de suivre la direction donnée par le morceau de bois. Ils allaient prendre l'escalier qui menait à l'étage quand la baguette bougea pour leur montrer une autre direction. Fronçant les sourcils, ils s'entreregardèrent et descendirent les premières marchent qu'ils venaient de franchir.

Ils passèrent devant le placard mais une nouvelle fois la baguette s'agita quand ils s'éloignèrent de l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Draco.

Severus fronça les sourcils, en ne comprenant pas non plus. Puis ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer de compréhension quand la baguette pointa le placard. Et si… C'était réellement la pièce sous l'escalier qu'elle montrait et non pas l'étage.

- Je crois qu'on les a trouvés.

- Quoi ?

Au lieu de répondre, l'homme habillé tout en noir s'avança vers le battant en ayant précédemment rangé sa baguette. Draco le regarda faire en se demandant pourquoi il s'occupait du placard sous l'escalier.

- Quel meilleur en droit pour se cacher que la pièce semblable à celle où Harry a vécu pendant toute son enfance ?

- Tu veux parler… du placard ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Severus ouvrit tout doucement la porte au cas où leur mari serait effectivement dedans. Draco se rapprocha à petits pas. Il se figea en remarquant qu'effectivement Harry et Yolan se trouvaient là. Ils ne semblaient pas blessés mais le Sauveur était dans un mauvais état.

Il était assis au sol et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Yolan était contre lui, paraissant dormir. Les bras d'Harry étaient enserrés autour du petit corps, ses lèvres bougeaient sans arrêt et des larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles.

- Harry ? demanda Severus, doucement.

- … en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous…

- Harry ? demanda de nouveau l'homme.

Puis – comme il ne voyait pas leur mari réagir à son appel – il tendit la main pour la poser délicatement sur une de ses épaules. Harry sursauta au contact, tenta de s'éloigner en enserrant son emprise sur Yolan et tourna la tête vers eux. Severus leva les deux mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- Ça va, d'accord ? On te veut pas de mal.

- Il ne le prendra pas ! Il ne fera pas de mal à mon bébé ! hurla Harry.

Draco frissonna en voyant les yeux troublés de son amour. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Et pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

- Ok, acquiesça Severus tout aussi doucement que précédemment. Personne ne prendra Yolan et personne ne lui fera de mal. Promis.

En réponse, le brun hocha la tête, rassuré par les paroles du professeur de Poudlard. Il ne lâcha pas leur fils mais cessa de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Draco vit leur amant le plus vieux se mettre à genoux sans chercher à avancer dans le renfoncement. Se sentant un peu de trop, lui ne savait pas comment réagir alors il préférait rester un peu en retrait.

- Il nous a vus, chuchota Harry en enfouissant une de ses mains dans les mèches brunes du garçon. Je suis sûr qu'il nous a vus et qu'il a imaginé nous faire du _mal_.

- Qui ?

Le fils Potter enterra son visage ravagé par les larmes contre le crâne de Yolan.

- Harry, qui vous a vus et qui veut vous faire du mal ?

- Mon oncle.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et son visage pâlit. Vernon. Harry avait revu son oncle alors qu'ils lui avaient promis – des années auparavant – qu'il ne le recroiserait jamais. Il comprenait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. C'était peut-être excessif mais il le comprenait. Après tout ce qu'il avait connu, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait le droit de craquer après avoir revu son bourreau.

- Il lui restait des mois de prison, non ? chuchota-t-il pour que seul Severus l'entende.

- Liberté conditionnelle, sûrement.

- Il va venir et emmener mon petit ange et il le violera comme il l'a fait avec moi parce que c'est _mon_ fils et qu'il est un sorcier.

Tout en secouant la tête, Draco se détacha du mur et alla s'agenouiller aux côtés du plus vieux pour qu'Harry l'ait bien dans son champ de vision. Les yeux verts analysaient chacun de ses mouvements, tel un cerf prit dans les phrases d'une voiture.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, amour. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu le protégeras comme tu l'as toujours fait et nous aussi. Jamais on ne laissera Vernon l'emmener et lui faire du mal, quitte à y laisser la vie.

Le regard troublé glissa sur le petit corps endormi. Draco retint un sourire en le voyant faire. Il reprenait de plus en plus conscience de la réalité, ça se remarquait par cette lueur de lucidité qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Il… Yolan est… est fatigué, il faudrait le mettre au lit, dit-il doucement d'une voix enrouée par les pleurs.

- Je vais le faire, assura le blond en souriant.

Harry acquiesça, le garda un peu plus contre lui avant d'écarter son fils pour le donner à Draco qui l'attrapa immédiatement. En se relevant, il échangea un coup d'œil avec son autre amant : « _sors-le de là, maintenant »._ Il savait que Severus gérerait ça plus facilement que lui.

.

.

.

Quand Draco revint dans le couloir, ni Severus, ni Harry ne s'y trouvaient encore. L'endroit était désert comme si rien ne s'était passé. En se demandant mentalement où ils pouvaient bien être, il finit par décider que Severus avait dû emmener leur précieux amant dans leur chambre.

Remontant les marches qu'il venait de descendre, Draco espérait que le plus petit brun allait mieux et qu'il s'était un peu calmé. Le voir si démuni, si perdu lui avait vrillé le cœur. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu aussi désespéré. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu oublier ce visage marqué par la tristesse et l'angoisse mais il avait souhaité ne plus jamais le revoir ainsi.

Après avoir traversé le couloir, il poussa la porte de leur chambre et entra à pas de loup à l'intérieur de la pièce. Comme il s'y était attendu, ses deux amours se trouvaient ici. Harry s'était finalement endormi après cette journée trop pleine en émotion. Severus s'était allongé sur le matelas, tenant le petit brun serré contre sa poitrine, une partie de son corps reposant contre ses jambes écartées.

Attendri, Draco sourit. C'était une belle image que de les voir ensembles, presque en paix. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit et monta dessus en essayant de ne pas déranger le petit brun endormi. Il se pencha, embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Severus puis la tempe de l'endormi.

- Comment il va ?

- Un peu mieux. Il a repris conscience avec la réalité. Cependant, il m'a obligé à vérifier chaque porte et chaque fenêtre pour savoir si tout était bien fermé à clé. Il n'a pas voulu se séparer de moi et il s'est endormi. Le microbe ?

- Il s'est réveillé au moment même où je l'ai déposé dans son lit. J'ai dû lui expliquer qu'Harry allait bien et qu'il devait dormir pour être en forme demain.

Le silence envahit la pièce seulement troublé par le souffle d'Harry. D'une main ferme, Draco caressa les cheveux bruns ébouriffés. L'autre bougea un peu, rapprochant sa tête de cette main douce puis cessa tout mouvement, toujours dans le pays des rêves.

- J'espère que son sommeil sera calme.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous serons là pour le rassurer.

- Arrivera-t-il à se relever de cette épreuve ? Nous lui avions promis qu'il ne reverrait jamais son oncle et regarde le résultat, nous avons eu tort. Vernon est libre et Harry ne va plus oser sortir du Manoir.

- Tu as raison. Je vais voir avec le cabot et le loup-garou pour qu'ils accueillent Harry avec Yolan chez eux, le temps qu'il se calme et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a aucun danger à vivre près de Londres. Pendant ce temps, nous pourrions nous occuper de Vernon.

Une lueur démoniaque passa dans les yeux mercures du blond qui se demandait si « s'occuper de Vernon » avait la même signification pour Severus que pour lui. Parce que là, tout de suite, des dizaines de scénarios tournaient dans sa tête.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Petites séances de Doloris et cobaye pour mes potions, répondit simplement Severus en regardant la tête brune posée sur sa poitrine.

- Je te suis, sourit Draco dangereusement. On le torture et on l'oblige à quitter le territoire avec la promesse qu'il ne remettra plus un orteil dans ce pays. Bien que j'aurai préféré le tuer lentement.

- Si on se fait prendre, on finira à Azkaban. Je préfère le torturer, lui faire peur et le virer d'Angleterre que de perdre Harry et Yolan.

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté. Il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Severus pensait toujours à tout, sans jamais se laisser entraîner par ses émotions ou ses désirs de vengeance. C'était sûrement grâce à cela qu'il était encore en vie après tant d'années à jouer son rôle d'espion.

- Tu as raison.

Ensuite, il s'allongea plus confortablement après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Il se pelota sous les draps et posa sa tempe contre son épaule en soupirant de bien être.

Il savait que la suite ne serait pas facile. Harry aurait certainement du mal à faire surface mais ils seraient là comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Ils l'aideraient, le soutiendraient et le rassureraient du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.

Combien d'épreuves devraient-ils encore traverser avant d'avoir le droit à une tranquillité bien méritée ? Connaissant l'aimant à problème intégré à l'héritier Potter, il pouvait assurer que leur vie ne serait jamais semblable à un long fleuve tranquille. Malheureusement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà ! Alors comment vous trouvez cette première séquelle ? Vous aviez imaginé ça ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Je ne sais pas trop quand je publierai le prochain OS mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

A bientôt les gens et bonne journée.


	2. Saint Valentin

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling, tout lui appartient sauf **Yolan** (pas touche à mon bébé ^^) et l'histoire !

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Séquelle 2 – Saint Valentin**

.

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Adria regardait d'un air blasé les cœurs rouges qui flottaient en compagnie de petits angelots dans le ciel enchanté. _14 février_. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris ce que représentait la _Saint Valentin_. L'amour d'un couple ne devait-il pas se fêter tous les jours et pas seulement le 14 février ?

Pour elle, ce jour était simplement synonyme de cartes distribuées à l'école, accompagnées souvent de poème plus ou moins bien écrit qui dégoulinaient de niaiserie et de bons sentiments. Le 14 février était aussi souvent – toujours – marqué par le retrait de ses papas dans leur chambre tôt dans la soirée.

La jeune Malfoy-Snape-Potter ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt de décorer la Grande Salle avec d'aussi stupides petites choses. Mais ce qu'elle comprenait encore moins étaient les jeunes filles de son âge – onze ans donc – ou de l'année juste au-dessus en train de se pâmer devant des garçons comme des idiotes. C'était juste, totalement ridicule. Et puérile.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, la pressa tendrement. Adria se détourna de ce spectacle affligeant pour regarder à qui appartenait ces doigts chauds qui se serraient autour des siens. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Victoire, sa meilleure amie, qui lui souriait doucement.

Elle était comme ça Victoire : douce et gentille. Et elle était belle aussi. Tellement belle que plusieurs filles et garçons bavaient sur elle quand elle marchait dans les couloirs. Sûrement une conséquence de ses gênes Vélane qui lui venaient de sa mère, Fleur. Pour le moment, la Gryffondor n'en faisait pas grand cas, c'était à peine si elle voyait les regards d'envie qui la suivaient. Son jeune âge oblige. Mais Adria voyait et elle s'était fait la promesse de veiller sur son amie quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver. Elle n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien et son frère – ainsi que son papa Dray et son papa Sev – lui avait appris plusieurs sorts qui feraient frémir son papa Ry pour repousser les prétendants trop entreprenants.

- Tu manges avec moi ? demanda Victoire, en serrant une nouvelle fois sa main.

La rouquine pencha la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres se recourbèrent légèrement vers le haut, dans un sourire qui ferait craquer n'importe qui. Et même si Adria n'était pas n'importe qui, elle soupira exagérément en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel. Des fois, elle se demandait comment son amie avait atterrie à Gryffondor alors qu'elle avait tout pour aller à Serpentard, de sa ruse à ses manipulations constantes. C'en était désespérant.

- Bien sûr que je mange avec toi, répondit la jeune blonde en se laissant tirer par la main vers la table des rouges et ors.

Elles s'installèrent comme à leur habitude au bout de la table sous les yeux habitués des Gryffondors qui n'ouvraient plus leur bouche pour s'insurger. Autant dire qu'au début de l'année, sa venue – d'elle, un _misérable_ Serpent – avait fait parler toute l'école entière. Mais elle était prête à changer la vision des élèves sur sa nouvelle maison : ils étaient humains après tout. Deux personnes de maisons différentes pouvaient s'apprécier.

- Yolan te fait des grands signes, lui souffla Victoire avant de se servir des pommes de terre.

Adria tourna la tête vers son frère qui, effectivement, lui faisait des signes de bras pour attirer son attention. _Imbécile_. Elle sourit un peu. Son frère était très intelligent, trop peut-être pour son âge. Mais parfois il pouvait être un véritable gamin : il adorait faire des blagues et certaines de ses réactions pouvaient faire sourire. C'était ce qui faisait son charme.

D'un petit signe des doigts, elle lui répondit et détourna le regard vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore portait aujourd'hui en ce jour de Saint-Valentin une longue robe rouge où des cœurs dansaient sur le tissu. Un paquet de bonbons au citron était posé devant lui et un énorme sourire mangeait son visage ridé. Pas très loin, son papa Ry tenait entre ses mains une magnifique rose rouge qu'il ne cessait de sentir de bonheur. Son père Dray fixait avidement le visage impassible de leur troisième père alors que ce dernier caressait la main du blond et passait un bras fort autour des épaules du petit brun.

A l'autre bout de la table professorale, Remus se faisait embrasser par Sirius de façon absolument indécente. Plusieurs élèves les fixaient avec envie et désir, les autres se contentant de manger, parler normalement, puisque cette scène devenait courante.

- Salut les filles ! s'exclama timidement une voix bien connue.

Adria se détourna des professeurs pour poser ses yeux sur le garçon qui venait de parler. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle le reconnut.

- Bonjour Riley !

Le métamorphomage lui rendit son sourire, ses cheveux bruns devenant bleus électriques. Adria se rappelait encore la répartition quand il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle. Elle l'avait trouvé timide, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Mais il était sympa et elle l'aimait beaucoup, comme Victoire. C'était leur Riley, leur ami, leur Poufsouffle tout mignon.

Elle se reçut une tape à l'arrière de son crâne lui tirant un « aïe ! » exagéré.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ? s'indigna-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon.

- Je suis sûre que tu pensais que j'étais mignon. Je ne suis pas mignon.

- Mais c'est faux, mentit-elle allégrement.

Non, elle n'allait pas l'avouer. Elle était une Serpentard après tout et les Serpents ne trouvaient rien mignon. Ou alors ils ne le disaient pas. Sauf quand ils étaient amoureux. Mais c'est parce que l'amour ça rendait bête.

- Je te connais bien depuis le temps qu'on se fréquente, continua Riley en devinant le mensonge.

- Ça ne fait que six mois qu'on se connaît, intervint Victoire d'une voix douce.

Parfois, la rouquine lui faisait penser à sa Tatie Luna. En moins extravagante, en moins rêveuse. Elle était d'une douceur incomparable, comme sa Tatie, et trouvait toujours les mots justes pour réconforter quand ça n'allait pas.

- Et alors ? On apprend beaucoup de choses en six mois, contredit-elle. Par exemple, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les lentilles, que tu dors toujours tournée sur le côté gauche, que tu ne supportes pas quand on te contredit sur un sujet qui te tient à cœur, que tu aimes te promener dans le parc tranquillement mais que tu détestes le froid, le Quidditch ne t'intéresse pas plus que cela et tu adores les chats mais tu aimes ton hibou plus que tout. Tu te grattes l'oreille droite quand tu es gênée, comme là ! s'exclama Adria. Quand tu es triste tu…

- C'est bon, coupa Victoire, les rouges aux joues. J'ai compris. Les secondes comptent plus que les années.

- Tu es très observatrice, annonça Riley. Qu'as-tu trouvé sur moi ?

- Pas grand-chose, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu es d'une timidité maladive mais tu as le cœur sur la main pour ceux qui comptent pour toi. Tu détestes le bacon comme tu hais attirer l'attention. Tu te frottes le bout du nez quand tu es en colère et tes cheveux changent souvent de couleur par rapport à tes émotions. Tu aimes voler et je suis sûre que ton animagus serait un magnifique faucon. Jamais tu ne parles volontairement de toi. Je sais que tu apprécies la solitude et… c'est tout ce qui me revient à l'esprit.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Comment fais-tu cela ? Je serais incapable de dire autant de chose sur toi.

Adria haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois en laissant glisser ses yeux vers ses parents. Son papa Dray et son papa Sev cachaient constamment leurs émotions sauf pour montrer l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour Yolan, papa Ry et elle. Alors inconsciemment, elle avait repris leur attitude. Comme son frère qui même en étant extravagant, blagueur et enfantin cachait ses propres émotions. Adria ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ou avoir peur. Il restait impassible dans les pires situations, elle avait appris à faire de même.

- Je suis à Serpentard, dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

Sa fourchette se planta dans un des brocolis présent dans son assiette et elle le mena dans sa bouche de façon aristocratique.

- Vous faites quoi de vos vacances ? demanda-t-elle après avoir vider sa bouche.

- Je vais passer une semaine chez mes grands-parents paternels et une semaine chez mes autres grands-parents en France.

Parfois, Adria enviait son amie pour avoir tous ses grands-parents encore en vie. Elle n'avait que son Grand-papa Siri et son Grand-papa Mus et encore, ce n'était même pas ses vrais grands-pères. Les parents de son papa Sev étaient morts bien avant sa naissance comme ceux de son papa Ry et ceux de son papa Dray restaient un mystère pour elle. Une fois, elle avait demandé à son frère ce qui était advenu d'eux : il lui avait jeté un regard sombre puis lui avait répondu un simple « ils sont morts, n'en parle plus jamais ». Elle n'avait pas insisté, son frère semblait trop perturbé.

- Je reste au château, leur apprit Riley.

Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Riley était orphelin. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et avait vécu dans une église avec des Sœurs religieuses avant d'être envoyé dans un orphelinat de Londres. Heureusement pour lui, une des employées était une sorcière qui avait contacté Dumbledore pour l'inscrire à Poudlard et qui posait constamment un sort de dissimulation sur ses cheveux pour que ses camarades ne le remarquent pas.

- Tu veux venir chez nous ? proposa Adria qui savait que son ami allait s'ennuyer.

Le garçon regarda brièvement la table professorale, ses cheveux devenant vert foncé. La blonde fronça les sourcils en suivant ses yeux. Il paraissait observer ses pères qui discutaient en murmurant, penchés les uns sur les autres.

- Je suis pas sûr que ta famille accepterait ça.

- Mais si ! Yolan t'aime bien et puis Maël vient, alors pourquoi pas toi ? demanda-t-elle en détournant son visage vers lui.

- Parce qu'ils sont ensembles et qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années. Tes pères aiment bien Maël, je suis pas sûr qu'ils m'apprécient beaucoup.

Adria soupira puis regarda une nouvelle fois ses papas, réfléchissant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils refuseraient que Riley vienne à la maison. Peut-être qu'ils râleraient un peu avant que Ry ne fasse son _super-regard_ qui faisait craquer ses deux hommes.

- Si tu parles de Severus, devina-t-elle, il déteste tout le monde et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il a littéralement jeté Maël dehors quand ils ont annoncé qu'ils étaient ensembles avec Yolan. Il n'a accepté que deux mois plus tard grâce à Harry qui les a soutenus. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il n'a pas dormi avec mes deux autres pères, sourit-elle.

- C'est mon professeur de potion, argumenta faiblement le jeune Poufsouffle.

- Et le professeur Harry est ton prof de Défense, intervint Victoire qui ne voyait pas où était le problème. Et imagine que le Médicomage Draco t'a vu en caleçon.

Face à son intervention, Adria lui sourit et la remercia d'un regard complice. Elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas déposer un baiser sur la peau constellée de tâches de rousseurs. Ce ne serait pas très Malfoy-Snape-Potter, pas très Serpentard.

Sur le banc en face d'elles, Riley rougit, ses cheveux prenant la même couleur que ses joues. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler cet épisode honteux. Son statut de métamorphomage l'obligeait à subir trois visites médicales dans l'année scolaire. Il lui restait donc deux autres visites avec le Médicomage Draco, misère.

- Je parlerai avec mes parents ce soir, assura Adria d'un ton qui clôturait la conversation. Le train part demain, je te préviendrai de leur réponse avant. Mais je te conseille de faire tes valises.

Adria n'était pas pourrie-gâtée. Comme pour son frère, on lui avait appris l'humilité, la reconnaissance, la persévérance et la gratitude. Elle aimait ses parents et en retour elle baignait dans l'amour de ces derniers. Mais elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Son sang mélangé entre les Malfoy, les Snape et les Potter, faisait d'elle une guerrière et une manipulatrice. Et lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle arrivait généralement à l'avoir.

- Je veux pas déranger.

La jeune Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Ne pouvait-il pas juste accepter ? Devait-il à chaque fois discuter ? Ça allait devenir lassant… Un léger grognement sortit de sa gorge avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le retenir alors qu'au même moment un bras puissant s'abattait sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter.

- Alors Ady, on grogne en ce beau jour de Saint-Valentin ? retentit une voix masculine à son oreille.

Ladite Ady se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Lysander Zabini était un beau métis aux yeux bleus clairs. Sans se retourner, elle savait que Lorcan – son frère jumeau totalement identique – venait de s'installer à côté de Victoire et avait lui aussi passé son bras sur les épaules de la rouquine.

- Éloigne-toi de moi, Lysander. Et je m'appelle Adria pas « Ady », cracha-t-elle doucement.

- Ouuuuh, le serpent mord on dirait, rétorqua Lysander en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

Les jumeaux Zabini avaient presque grandi dans la même maison qu'eux. Quand elle et Yo n'étaient pas chez leur parrain Blaise, les jumeaux étaient dans le Manoir Snape. Ils se côtoyaient depuis leur plus jeune âge et une profonde amitié s'était tissée entre eux.

- Arrête ça, râle-t-elle en frappant le flanc du métis.

Le bras restait sur ses épaules, lui donnant l'impression d'être protégée du monde entier. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'aimait pas quand Lysander la prenait contre lui mais elle savait aussi comment réagissait ses pères et son frère quand le jumeau à la petite cicatrice sous l'œil droit – seul point distinctif avec Lorcan – la collait d'aussi près.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, susurra-t-il en plaquant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle ne répondit pas, se délectant de l'étreinte un instant. A côté d'elle, Victoire laissa échapper un soupir et Adria l'imaginait très bien se détendre contre Lorcan. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour tomber amoureuses mais il n'y avait pas de doute : les jumeaux Zabini avaient une place particulière dans leur cœur.

- ZABINI ELOIGNE TOI DE MA SŒUR !

Contre l'épaule de Lysander, Adria ferma les yeux. Yolan. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Son frère et ses pères ne supportaient pas qu'on se rapproche trop près d'elle. Elle se doutait même que si les jumeaux n'étaient pas les filleuls de son papa Ry et de son papa Dray, ils auraient été interdit de Manoir pour qu'ils restent _très loin_ d'elle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir Yolan debout à la table des Serpentard, sa main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux brillaient de rage et son teint était pâle de colère. Maël tentait de le calmer en tirant sur sa main libre mais rien n'y faisait, le regard pailleté restait fixé sur eux.

Jamais encore Adria ne l'avait vu perdre le contrôle ainsi et elle eu peur qu'il ne tue Lysander sur un coup de folie. Inquiète, elle tourna la tête vers la table professorale où Dray et Sev paraissaient fixés à leur siège avec une impossibilité de bouger. Leurs mâchoires étaient serrées et leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Près d'eux, son papa Harry leur parlait doucement et elle put lire sur ses lèvres « n'intervenez pas, laissez votre fils gérer ça ».

Bien. Très bien même. Ils n'allaient pas intervenir. Fabuleux. Du moins, elle préférait subir les foudres de Yolan que celles de ses deux pères les plus grands. Même s'il était capable de faire beaucoup de dégât ce n'était rien comparé à eux.

- Yolan, s'il-te-plaît, tenta-t-elle avec douceur en se dégageant des bras de Lysander. Il ne faisait rien.

Tout autour, la Grande Salle était horriblement silencieuse et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Dans le ciel, les angelots avaient cessé de jouer avec leur harpe pour observer la scène, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il n'a pas à te toucher de cette façon, expliqua son frère, froidement. Tu n'es encore qu'une gamine !

- Il me prenait simplement dans ses bras ! s'indigna-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

- Yolan, je… intervint Lysander.

_Idiot_. Adria s'en serait frappé la tête contre la table. Elle avait réussi à dévier l'attention sur elle et l'autre – _l'imbécile !_ – intervenait. Ça allait mal se terminer, elle en mettrait sa main au feu.

- Toi, restes en dehors de ça, cracha Yolan.

- Yolan, mon ange, calme-toi, intervint – _enfin !_ – Harry.

Il avait à peine levé la voix et pourtant, le Préfet-En-Chef se détendit sensiblement. Adria regarda avec fascination la tension quitter les épaules de son frère. Elle avait toujours été surprise et admirative du pouvoir que son papa brun détenait sur Yolan. A ce qu'elle en savait c'était une conséquence d'un événement passé où Harry s'était fait enlevé par un méchant. Elle n'en savait pas plus.

- Mais papa ! s'exclama Yolan, paraissant un peu coupable.

Il tenait toujours sa baguette mais semblait plus calme qu'avant. Discrètement, Adria poussa Lysander par l'épaule pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Seulement, cet idiot – qui devait être un brin suicidaire – ne s'écarta pas et alla même jusqu'à passer un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu es un fou, souffla-t-elle sans quitter des yeux son frère.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes comme ça.

Une nouvelle fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel juste au moment où un cœur voleta au-dessus d'elle pour venir effleurer son front. Elle fronça du nez et le chassa d'un revers de la main.

- Trop préoccupé par ta sœur, tu n'as même pas vu que Maël se faisait draguer par monsieur Wood.

La voix de son père était taquine, son visage éclairé par un petit sourire ironique. L'effet fut immédiat, Yolan se tourna vers son petit-ami qui tirait toujours sur son poignet mais dont l'attention était totalement tournée par un jeune homme brun de la même année.

Avec un sourire, Adria vit son frère empoigner Maël par l'épaule – le détournant de Wood – avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le né-Moldu glissa immédiatement ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de Yo, répondant à son baiser.

- Messieurs Malfoy-Snape-Potter et Kane, veuillez cesser immédiatement ce déballage d'indécence, râla le professeur de métamorphose.

- Minerva laissez ces enfants exprimer leur amour, sourit Dumbledore en gobant un bonbon jaune.

De toute manière, Yolan s'en fichait complètement. Le baiser n'avait pas cessé, pire, il paraissait se faire plus profond, plus amoureux, plus rempli de désir. Adria était sûre que s'il le pouvait, son frère aurait allongé Maël sur le banc pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

- Putain, c'est chaud, murmura un sixième année de Gryffondor pas très loin de leur groupe.

Sur sa hanche, les doigts de Lysander tapotaient un rythme inaudible.

- Et vous, Lysander et Lorcan retournez à vos tables, retentit la voix d'Harry, implacable.

Adria grimaça au ton employé. Elle n'aimait pas quand son père parlait ainsi, c'était tellement éloigné de sa personnalité calme et douce. D'habitude c'était ses autres pères qui donnaient des punitions ou qui s'énervaient. Pas papa Ry. Jamais papa Ry.

- Mais parrain ! s'indigna Lysander alors que son jumeau – plus sage, plus réfléchi – se levait déjà – après avoir déposé un baiser léger sur la joue rosie de Victoire – pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigles.

- Lysander.

La voix n'admettait aucune réplique mais le susnommé hésita à bouger. Adria lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ne m'oblige pas à en parler à ton père, Lys, menaça Harry en caressant du bout des doigts la main crispée de Severus sur la table.

Ce dernier et Draco semblaient encore paralysés mais elle sut – en voyant leurs regards sombres – que si son ami ne s'éloignait pas immédiatement, ils le tueraient dès qu'ils seraient libres.

Décidée de virer le fils Zabini au plus vite possible, Adria mit une petite partie de sa magie dans sa paume et toucha légèrement le cou à sa portée. Une petite décharge électrique passa dans le corps du métis qui cria peu virilement avant de partir aux pas de courses jusqu'à la table des verts et argents. Il fit un écart pour passer le plus loin possible de Yolan qui était perdu dans le regard bleu et amoureux de Maël.

Presque immédiatement après que Lysander se soit assis sur le banc, tous les élèves reprirent leur repas, comme si de rien n'était. Les chérubins recommencèrent à jouer de la harpe et subitement des pétales de roses tombèrent du ciel comme la pluie l'aurait fait. Cela fut accueilli par un « ooooh » général et plusieurs filles tendirent les bras pour en saisir quelques-uns.

- C'était tendu quand même, dit enfin Victoire en disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Hm, approuva Riley. Ça ne fait que me conformer dans mon idée : je ne suis sûrement pas le bienvenu chez toi pendant les vacances.

- Mais si ! bougonna-t-elle. T'inquiète pas, je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu passes de bonnes vacances avec la famille Malfoy-Snape-Potter et non pas seul dans le château.

La jeune blonde frappa dans ses mains, coupant court à la conversation, se leva et attrapa son sac. Elle le mit sur l'épaule, déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Victoire, se pencha pardessus la table et ébouriffa les cheveux devenus violet de Riley.

- Bon, je dois récupérer mon devoir de sortilège, Grand-papa Siri ne supportera pas que je sois en retard une nouvelle fois. A tout à l'heure les amis !

Victoire et Riley lui répondirent par un simple sourire. Alors, elle se détourna et marcha à grand pas vers les portes de la Grande Salle qu'elle ouvrit grâce à une bonne dose de magie. En passant, elle fit un signe à Yolan et Maël qui ne la virent pas, totalement obnubilés par l'autre. Discrètement, elle envoya un clin d'œil à Lysander qui la suivait du regard.

Juste avant que les battants ne se referment derrière elle, Adria pu entendre un « qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ? » demandé innocemment par Sirius. Elle se stoppa et éclata de rire. Le son se répercuta dans le couloir vide. Il n'y avait que ses Grands-papas qui pouvaient se couper du monde aussi longtemps alors que la Troisième Guerre Mondiale menaçait d'éclater juste sous leur nez.

Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle les aimait.

- Mon cœur ?

Doucement, elle se retourna, ses cheveux blonds volant dans son mouvement. Un sourire vint chatouiller ses lèvres quand elle remarqua l'homme brun qui s'avançait vers elle. Lui-même portait un petit rictus – trop craquant – sur le visage. Ses cheveux bruns en batailles lui donnaient l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité et ses yeux verts brillaient d'amour.

- Papa, souffla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, lâchant son sac.

Harry la prit contre lui, la serra fort entre ses bras fins et elle soupira de bonheur pendant qu'il enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle était sûre qu'à son âge, tous les enfants râleraient d'avoir des surnoms de la part de leur parent ou de leur faire des câlins, mais Adria n'avait pas honte. Yolan non plus, il accueillait les étreintes avec respects et les surnoms de bonne grâce.

- Tu devrais rester éloignée de Lysander pendant quelque jour, histoire que je calme tes pères, chuchota-t-il contre son crâne.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papas et Yo font une telle scène. Lysander a toujours été près de moi.

Un souffle sortit de la bouche de son père et Adria serra dans ses points l'arrière de la robe noire, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle. Une tendre et douce caresse sur sa chevelure la rassura.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, ma chérie. Lysander te regarde constamment, surtout quand il croit que personne ne l'observe. Et depuis que tu es arrivée à Poudlard, mon cœur, il ne cesse d'essayer d'attirer ton attention ou de te coller.

- Tu penses qu'il… il m'aime ?

La première année s'éloigna de son père et le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas. Aimer était, pour elle, qu'une notion familiale. Elle n'avait jamais vécu ça, elle était beaucoup trop jeune.

- Il t'aime, mon cœur, c'est un fait. Maintenant, est-il amoureux de toi ? Je ne peux te l'assurer. Mais je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Mais je n'ai que onze ans !

- Je sais, dit-il tendrement en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Mais l'amour n'a pas d'âge, ma chérie, comme il n'a pas de sexe. Bien qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites de sortir avec un garçon, ou une fille, avant tes vingt ans, au moins. Ça empêchera tes papas de finirent à Azkaban pour meurtre et à moi, de m'évanouir.

Adria sourit. Son père était vraiment un homme extraordinaire.

- Mais s'il-te-plaît, mon bébé, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je serai toujours là pour toi. Comme papa Sev, papa Dray, ton frère et toute la famille. Si tu as besoin de conseils ou juste de parler, notre porte sera toujours ouverte.

- Normal, répondit-elle avec un sourire effronté pour ne pas montrer l'émotion qui montait en elle. Votre porte est aussi la mienne.

- Petite maligne, sourit Harry en déposant un baiser sur son front. Allez, pars, chipie. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton grand-père Siri soit dans l'obligation de te mettre en retenue parce que tu étais en retard, hm ?

- J'allais oublier ! A plus tard papa !

Adria s'éloigna à regret de corps chaud et rassurant de son père, récupéra son sac au sol, le remit à sa place sur son épaule puis se retourna vers le Survivant. Il la regardait tendrement, immobile dans ce couloir sombre. Elle lui envoya un baiser imaginaire et il fit semblant de le rattraper pour le coller contre son cœur.

La fillette sourit et, sur un dernier signe de la main, partit en courant vers son dortoir.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait mais elle savait que tout irait bien. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien si ses pères l'entouraient et que son frère l'aidait à se relever quand elle chuterait. Parce qu'elle n'était pas une idiote et qu'elle savait que la vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille. Mais elle était prête à tout encaisser pour pouvoir vivre avec sa famille. Sa grande et belle famille.

L'amour donnait des ailes, disait-on. Et on ne savait pas à quel point on avait raison.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bon, j'avoue que lorsque j'avais dit que « je ne savais pas trop quand je publierai le prochain OS » je ne m'attendais pas à publier cette séquelle un mois (jour pour jour – et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, promis) avant la précédente… Mais, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Hors les cours qui m'ont pris un certain temps ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu un problème familial assez important. Je n'vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus, mais vous devez savoir qu'en ce moment, j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire… Ce n'est ni le manque d'imagination, ni le manque d'envie (enfin parfois mais bon…), juste, je n'arrive plus à écrire… Alors ça reviendra mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps… Pour le moment, j'ai 5 séquelles d'écrites (en comptant les deux déjà publiées).

Je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain OS arrivera, j'espère qu'il mettra moins de temps à arriver (même si au final cela ne change pas grand-chose au fait qu'au bout de ces 5 OS, vous devriez attendre beaucoup plus longtemps…)

En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et surtout passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Et puis, à l'année prochaine les gens :)

(Comment ça, c'est une blague pourrie que je fais chaque année ? On s'en fout ! xD)


	3. Cauchemar…

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling, tout lui appartient sauf **Yolan**, **Adria, Maël, Riley** et l'histoire !

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Séquelle 3 – Cauchemar…**

.

Des mains glacées le touchaient, le griffaient, le déchiraient. Elles essayaient de le retenir, de le ramener, de le refaire tomber de l'autre côté du voile. Des voix hurlaient dans ses oreilles, criaient qu'il devait revenir parce que sa place n'était pas sur terre.

_Les morts ne devaient pas revenir à la vie_.

Il se sentait sale et immonde. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait une telle sensation. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Son corps lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression que du sang coulait le long de ses doigts. Poisseux. Désagréable sensation. Sa tête lui tournait désagréablement et ses yeux vagabondaient mais tout était noir autour de lui. Où était-il ?

Les mains continuaient de l'attraper. Les ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, meurtrissant un peu plus son corps. Il essaya de se dégager, de s'éloigner, mais elles ne cessaient de revenir, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus douloureuses.

- Lâchez-moi, hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre par-delà les voix qui s'élevaient tout autour de lui.

- Reviens, crièrent plusieurs voix en retour.

- Jamais ! Laissez-moi !

Il tira sur ses bras pour que les doigts le lâchent, pour qu'il puisse partir d'ici. Ce n'était pas sa place, il en était sûr. Où qu'il fut, il voulait partir. Revoir… le soleil, oh oui Merlin, le soleil. Sentir le vent sur son visage et respirer l'air pur à plein poumon. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer ici, l'air putride comprimait sa cage thoracique et l'air chaud le faisait suer. Il ne se sentait pas bien ici, vraiment pas bien.

- Silence ! hurla une voix féminine qui retentit tout autour de lui.

Les mains le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux sous la puissance de la voix. Même s'il avait voulu bouger, ses membres semblaient être devenus du plomb et il ne pouvait plus se relever. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais il devait s'y résoudre : il n'y avait que du noir, l'obscurité complète.

- Qui ose me déranger ? C'est toi, pauvre esprit insignifiant, qui ose déranger la Mère de tout ?

Deux grands yeux blancs se formèrent dans la noirceur. Les iris insondables se fixèrent sur lui et il frissonna en retour sous l'intensité de ce regard impénétrable.

- Je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger ma-madame, balbutia-t-il en remarquant qu'il pouvait enfin bouger les mains et les bras.

- Madame ? Madame ? Tu ne sais donc pas à qui tu as affaire, pauvre imbécile ? Je suis la Mort, Mère de l'humanité et le Tombeau du monde.

L'homme frissonna. La Mort ? Pourquoi parlait-il à la mort ? Comment faisait-il pour parler à la mort ? C'était… insensé. Et terriblement flippant aussi. Son cœur battait à grande vitesse dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il avait peur qu'il ne casse ses côtes. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'un liquide chaud continuait de couleur le long de ses doigts.

Les yeux semblèrent vouloir se rapprocher mais un cri de rage retentit tout autour de lui – _en_ lui – provoquant des sanglots des voix qui avaient cessé de hurler. Lui aussi avait envie de sangloter mais il se retint de toutes ses faibles forces.

Une main puissante et glacée vint se plaquer contre sa gorge et les doigts meurtriers s'enfoncèrent dans la peau avec une rage non contenue. Il sentit contre son visage un souffle chaud aux relents de chair brûlée. La bile monta dans sa gorge alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle. La Mort appuya un peu plus sur sa trachée, l'empêchant totalement de respirer.

C'était ironique d'un certain côté, d'être tué par la Mort elle-même.

- Comment oses-tu me défier en souillant Mon Royaume avec ce sang qui coule sur tes mains ? Comment oses-tu salir Mon Domaine alors que je t'ai porté dans le creux de Ma Main pendant douze mois ? Est-ce comme cela que tu me remercies pour la bonté d'âme dont j'ai fait preuve en t'accueillant dans Mon Sein ? J'aurais pu t'abandonner dans un royaume pire que le mien et te laisser pourrir comme l'être insignifiant que tu es !

Des étoiles vinrent danser devant ses yeux. Avec ses dernières forces, il attrapa le poignet pour tenter de l'éloigner de lui. Mais peine perdue, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Mais j'ai bafoué toutes les règles de l'univers pour t'éviter une vie de tourment et de souffrance et une mort pire encore et toi, tu me défies avec ton sang impur qui poisse tes doigts ! Pauvre homme arrogant qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez !

Il ouvrit la bouche dans un geste involontaire pour tenter de retrouver son souffle. Un corps svelte aux formes pulpeuses se pressa contre le sien. Le froid transpirait par chacun de ses pores et il se surprit à grelotter.

- Je peux te tuer même dans la mort, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Oh, oui, je peux te tuer encore et encore pour que tu souffres. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de défier la Mort, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix glacée en desserrant son emprise sur sa gorge

Alors qu'il croyait son calvaire fini, un poing s'enfonça dans son corps passant la barrière de sa peau. Les longs doigts fins qui l'étranglaient précédemment touchèrent ses organes avec sadisme.

Face à la douleur, l'homme hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

.

Sirius hurla en se redressant sur le matelas, le corps en sueur et le cœur menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Regardant tout autour de lui, il se sentit perdu un long moment. Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il était… ?

Il regarda précipitamment son ventre, le touchant pour être sûr qu'il ne saignait pas ou qu'une main ne s'enfonçait pas dans sa peau. Puis il observa ses mains : immaculées. Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il s'empressa d'enfouir ses doigts entre ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler.

- Sirius ? appela une voix fatiguée à ses côtés.

Doucement, il se tourna vers son amant qui ouvrit un œil paresseux vers lui. Sirius tenta un sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Son souffle était trop rapidement pour qu'il fasse semblait d'aller bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? demanda Remus en effleurant son avant-bras.

- Un cauchemar, souffla-t-il en frissonnant doucement.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais cela paraissait tellement réel. Il eut envie de vomir quand il se rappela que cela s'était passé exactement comme ça pour qu'il puisse sortir du voile.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je pense pas que je pourrais me rendormir après ça.

Sirius s'assit sur le côté du lit et se leva, sans faire attention à ses jambes tremblantes. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, encore légèrement perdu après ce cauchemar-souvenir qui l'avait hautement perturbé.

- Je t'aime Sirius.

A la porte, le brun se tourna vers son amant qui était toujours dans le lit, un drap blanc recouvrant son corps nu et offert. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour sortir du voile, il était heureux de retrouver son compagnon et son presque-fils. Toutes les épreuves n'étaient rien comparées à la joie qu'il ressentait de les voir tous les jours à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime aussi, Moony.

- Est-ce que tu me diras un jour ? Je veux dire, ce que tu as vécu pour sortir du voile…

Un frisson parcouru Sirius qui secoua la tête, immédiatement. Non, non, jamais il ne saurait ce qui s'était réellement passé pour qu'il puisse revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il se sentait trop honteux, trop sale pour lui avouer l'atrocité qu'il avait commise.

- Non, je suis désolé, je peux pas.

- D'accord, c'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même Sirius et je suis heureux que tu me sois revenu.

La main toujours sur la poignée, Sirius hésita un long moment avant d'aller se réinstaller dans le lit. Il se pelota contre Remus qui l'accueillit contre son corps avec un soupir de bien être. Un baiser fut déposé sur son crâne, une caresse repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

Le paradis. Il se sentait tellement bien contre le corps de son amant qu'il pourrait mourir de bonheur. Mais il ne promettait pas de ne pas revenir après, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux tout en se délectant de la chaleur qui se dégageait du torse du loup-garou.

Jamais il n'abandonnerait son compagnon, même la mort ne pourrait pas les séparer. Sirius s'en faisait la promesse. Il emmerdait la Mort, encore et toujours. Il l'avait défié une fois, il pourrait encore recommencer si on l'enlevait trop tôt à ce monde. Qu'importe la douleur à supporter. Qu'importe le sacrifice qu'il devait faire. Qu'importe le prix à payer.

Tout – _il ferait tout_ – pour rester à ses côtés. _Absolument tout_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bonjour les gens !

Premièrement, je vous souhaite à tous une **excellente année** et j'espère que **l'amour, l'amitié, la santé et l'argent seront au rendez pour 2015**.

Voilà, ça dit, je peux passer à cette séquelle qui s'est faite attendre. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu même si elle est courte. Je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires ! :)

Je pense que je vais partir sur la base d'un OS par mois, comme ça, vous êtes prévenus ! Merci pour vos reviews et à la prochaine :)

Bonne journée les gens !


End file.
